La guerrera y la princesa
by MiraK30
Summary: Fate llega a un reino para cumplir su misión encomendada por su padre pero al llegar su destino y voluntad para cumplir la misión se desvanece al conocer a la princesa de aquel reino.
1. Chapter 1

**La guerrera y la princesa**

En un bosque muy frondoso se encontraba una guerrera de cabellos color oro con ojos muy extraños y profundos del color del fuego los ojos rubí ella es descendiente de la familia Testarossa su nombre es Fate Testarossa una prodigiosa guerrera adiestrada desde muy pequeña por su padre un guerrero digno de su familia y pueblo, con su fiel caballo Bardiche de color negro con cresta de color dorado con una montura color de oro y plata.

A toda velocidad se dirige al primer reino de Ravendor donde su primer destino se encuentra en la capital, donde su padre le ha encomendado una misión importante.

De camino al reino cerca del ocaso instala su campamento cerca a un rio para poder descansar y dar de comer a su caballo.

-No te preocupes Bardiche ya casi hemos llegado solo falta pasar aquella colina y llegaremos a Ravendor. Le acaricia suavemente su cuello a Bardiche para poder irse a descansar. Y por fin podre hacer el encargo que me mandó mi padre.

Ya de noche en la tienda, Fate duerme apaciblemente esperando el amanecer para ponerse en camino a su destino que piensa ya casi concluso sin saber lo q el destino le ha deparado.

En el amanecer Fate y Bardiche se pusieron de camino, ya dentro de Ravendor Fate busca un establo para que cuiden de su pequeño amigo Bardiche.

-No te preocupes Bardiche te dejaré con el mejor cuidador para mi fiel acompañante y luego me iré a buscar una posada para poder descansar durante unos días y cumplir con mi misión de conseguir servir al rey en la guardia real.

Al atardecer Fate por fin encuentra a un cuidador digno como ella quería para su compañero, también encuentra una posada no tan lejos de la capital para poder pasar las noches allí.

La primera noche la pasó en la posada para dirigirse mañana por la mañana al castillo del rey.

Ya en el amanecer de un nuevo día Fate se levanta muy temprano como todos los días desde q era una niña. Ella siempre fue una chica responsable y puntual con cualquier cosa, ayudaba a su madre y padre en las tareas tanto de su casa como la de aprender de su padre las técnicas de combate con la espada.

-waaaaaaa… ¿Qué horas serán? Por la posición del sol debe de ser las cinco de la mañana. Bueno, saldré dentro de una hora pero primero me ducharé y cambiare para salir a comprar alimentos para el desayuno.

Ya terminada su ducha Fate se prepara para salir en busca de alimentos para preparar su desayuno.

En la capital Fate caminaba distraídamente pensando en cómo acercarse al rey y convencerle de que la dejase entrar en la guardia real se tropezó con una chica de estatura baja.

-Lo siento estas bien no me di cuenta por donde caminaba. Dijo Fate un tanto preocupada por si le había hecho daño a aquella joven.

-Auch, pero ¿acaso no miras por donde andas? La pobre joven se había caído de trasero contra el suelo. Y yo que pensaba que era despistada.

-Lo siento deberas, si te pudiera compensar con algo.

-Claro que me vas a compensar pero primero me presentaré mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, un gusto de poder conocer a una guerrera tan singular.

-Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa y para mí también es un gusto poder conocer a una joven de… ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

-Tengo 24 años ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Deberas tienes 24 años? Tu estatura dice lo contrario.

-Heee no te metas con mi estatura puede que sea un poco bajita para mi edad pero tengo un arma secreta.

-Así y ¿cuál es?

-Acaso no es obvio mu hermosura y me perfecto cuerpo, además de ser inteligente, divertida, audaz, astuta, rápida, genial, sexy…

-Hayate ya basta. Te compensaré comprándote el desayuno ya que yo aun no he desayunado todavía.

-Genial pues está bien con gusto aceptaré tu invitación.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que encontraron una taberna en donde comer, allí platicaron más acerca de ellas para conocerse mejor.

-¿Y que hace una guerrera como tú en este reino tan lejos de tu casa?

-He venido a cumplir la misión que me encomendó mi padre. Fate muy orgullosa por saber que su misión después de tanto tiempo será cumplida.

-¿Qué misión es esa si se puede saber?

-Poder ser miembro de la guardia real y ser tan reconocida como mi padre.

-Vaya, te doy un pequeño consejo entre amigas. He oído por el pueblo a algunos guardias hablar sobre los desafíos para ser parte de la guardia. Sus desafíos son difíciles y al final te ponen a prueba con su mejor luchador.

-No te preocupes yo aunque no lo creas soy muy buena.

-Bueno eso no lo dudo pero te lo digo para que estés preparada.

Entonces gracias por eso información.

-Bueno Hayate-chan me tengo que ir al castillo a presentarme al rey para que me elija como un guardia.

-Bueno si me quieres para algo importante me encuentro en el centro de la capital por el mercado de frutas de la esquina.

-Está bien cuando te necesite te buscaré.

-Adiós y suerte con las pruebas.

-Adiós y gracias.

Fate salió de la taberna dejando a Hayate atrás, para dirigirse al castillo a hablar con el rey.

Al llegar a las puertas del enorme castillos los guardias que vigilaban las puertas presentaron a Fate frente al rey, pero al llegar al trono se encontró con unos ojos mirándola fijamente que se encontraba a unos centímetros al lado izquierdo del rey era una joven de su misma edad . Unos ojos como el mismo mar de color zafiro. Sus cabellos de color cobrizo con una peculiar coleta al lado izquierdo.

-_Que hermosa es me gustaría saber cuál es su nombre._ Pensaba Fate.

Por uno segundo sus ojos se unieron en una mirada profunda donde Fate se estremeció por unos segundos.

Por primera vez Fate se enamoró, de aquella hermosa princesa.

-Mi majestad me presentaré mi nombre es Fate Testarossa y me presentó ante usted para poder alistarme a la guardia real.

-Es un placer conocerla Testarossa me presentaré mi nombre es Shiro Takamachi a mi derecha se encuentra mi esposa Momoko Takamachi y a mi izquierda mi hija Nanoha Takamachi, sobre lo de alistarte en mi guardia real tendrás que pasar por tres desafíos, ¿aceptas estas pruebas?

-Las acepto Majestad estaré muy orgullosa de poder formar parte de de vuestro ejercito.

-Está bien dentro de dos días preséntate por la mañana para empezar con los desafíos.

-Gracias Majestad no le defraudaré.

-Así sea te puedes ir.

Antes de dejar el castillo por última vez dirigió una mirada a la joven Nanoha que también la observaba de lejos. Definitivamente el destino había cambiado para la guerrera al conocer a la hermosa Nanoha.

-_Que nombre tan hermoso, Nanoha, un día de esta podre estar con ella y conocerla mejor._

_**Fin del primer capítulo**_


	2. Chapter 2

En el reino de Ravenlord una princesa llamada Takamachi Nanoha se encontraba en el patio del castillo. Era realmente hermosa, su cabello era de color castaño, sus ojos eran de color cielo los ojos de color zafiro, estaba sola, su rostro era como los ángeles pero en esos momentos se le notaba un poco triste y confusa.

-"_Me pregunto porque me siento mal, tengo todo lo que una persona podría desear pero aún así siento un vacio en mi interior, cada día que pasa duele más y no sé cómo rellenar ese vacío en mi corazón." _pensaba la princesa Nanoha.

En eso sin que se dé cuenta una persona se acerca a ella ya que estaba tan metida en su dilema que no se percató de su presencia_._

_-_"Princesa es la hora de sus clases de etiqueta" le dijo uno de sus criados a su cargo.

_"Ah, no te preocupes que ya me dirigía a la clase, solo déjame estar un momento más aquí." Le dijo Nanoha a su criado.

-"Como vos desee princesa." Se marchó el criado a seguir con sus labores.

Cuando el criado se fuese Nanoha siguió pensando sobre como era su vida.

-"_Como me gustaría tener una vida normal sin tantas formalidades y etiquetas, pero soy la princesa y no puedo redimir de mi cargo"._ Pensó para sí.

Después de sus clases Nanoha se dirigió a sus aposentos para poder descansar un rato y pensar más detenidamente sobre qué podía hacer.

-"_Estoy cansada de tanta formalidad, quiero salir del castillo pero no me dejan, sí, ya sé lo que voy hacer, me escaparé del castillo por la noche mientras que los demás duermen pero será complicado poder esquivar a los guardias."_

Llegada la noche todos en el castillo dormían excepto los guardias que protegían el castillo, Nanoha estaba decidida a escapar sin importar que pasase.

-"A ver, solo tengo que ir con mucho cuidado y cuando se acerque alguien me esconderé en las sombras permitiéndome ocultar más fácilmente y salir lo más rápido que pueda." Lo decía en susurros para que nadie la oyese.

Al principio parecía un plan sencillo pero fue más complicado de lo que Nanoha esperaba ya que hubo muchas veces en que casi la descubren pero lo logro y salió del castillo para dirigirse a la capital.

Ya en la capital, era muy tarde y todas las calles se encontraban vacías y oscuras solo quedaban los borrachos que eran expulsados de las tabernas por la hora que era. Nanoha al no estar acostumbrada teme que le hagan daño e intenta salir de ese sitio, llevaba una capucha por lo cual era difícil saber que era la princesa y así poder pasar desapercibida entre la gente.

-"No pensaba que la capital fuera tan… oscura, pero debe ser porque es de noche y no hay nadie."

-"Vaya se nota que no eres de aquí" dijo una desconocida.

-"Ahh, me has asustado, pero ¿Quién eres?" le pregunto Nanoha un poco sorprendida y nerviosa porque temía que la pudiese haber reconocido.

-´"Mi nombre es Hayate, Yagami Hayate mucho gusto y mi pregunta es ¿Por qué una chica como tú tan joven esta en este lugar tan oscura y siniestro?".

-"También debería preguntarte lo mismo ya que noto que debes de ser menor que yo -dijo Nanoha fijándose en la estatura de Hayate -Por cierto mi nombre es… Nanoha".

-"heee, eso no es verdad tengo 24 años, espera tu nombre se me hace muy familiar creo que es el nombre de la princesa".

-"Pero que estás diciendo a lo mejor es de casualidad jeje, y lo siento por lo de tu edad como me fije en tu estatura pensé que eras menor que yo, lo curioso es que tienes la misma edad que yo".

-"Bueno aún no respondes a mi pregunta".

-"Me escapé de casa y me perdí en la oscuridad de las calles"-Nanoha le tuvo que mentir.

-"Ohh, está bien ¿tienes algún lugar al que ir?".

-"No" dijo un poco decepcionada al darse cuenta de no haber pensado en eso antes.

-"No habría problema si te dejo que te quedes una noche en mi casa de todas formas me sentía un poco sola, ¿Te gustaría pasar conmigo esta noche en mi casa?

-"Claro, muchas gracias" Nanoha estaba alegre no solo porque tenía donde pasar la noche sino que se encontró con una buena persona que posiblemente se convierta en su amiga.

En la casa de Hayate, Nanoha comenzó a conversar con Hayate y poco a poco se hicieron amigas mientras que los días pasaban pero esa alegría duró muy poco ya que Hayate se enteró de que era realmente la princesa que se había escapado del castillo, para Hayate no había problema pero en todo el reino la estaban buscando y si la encontraban se la llevarían de vuelta y ella no quería regresar.

-"Jamás imaginaría que fueras la princesa Nanoha, estoy realmente sorprendida" dijo Hayate.

-"No quería que lo supieras porque creía que me regresarías al castillo".

-"Al principio tal vez lo hubiese hecho pero ahora que te conozco y me has contado tus problemas no te lo haría".

-"Gracias"

-"No te entregaré pero es tu deber regresar además tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por ti".

-"No quiero volver a ese lugar, estoy mucho mejor aquí, me siento más libre- dijo Nanoha –_Pero aún así el vacío que siento sigue estando allí" _pensó Nanoha para sí.

-"Bueno es tu decisión de querer quedarte, yo no puedo retenerte".

-"Gracias por comprender, Hayate-chan".

-"No hay problema para eso somos amigas, Nanoha-chan".

Pero por un descuido de Nanoha los guardianes encargados de encontrar a la princesa a toda costa, la encontraron por el mercado mientras que compraba comida con Hayate para preparar su almuerzo.

-"¡Allí está la princesa!" gritó un guardia para alertar a los demás.

-"No, me han encontrado, Hayate aunque me regresen al castillo serás bienvenida, tan solo cuando te pregunten quien eres en las puertas del castillo tú di _soy la amiga de Nanoha Takamachi, Hayate Yagami_, con eso te dejaran pasar".

-"Esta bien y ahora corre para que no te alcancen".

-"Nos vemos" Nanoha se fue corriendo mientras era perseguida por los guardias, lamentablemente la llegaron a alcanzar y la llevaron devuelta al castillo.

Nanoha se encontraba ya en el castillo cuando los guardias la llevaron hasta sus padres que la esperaban en el gran salón.

-"Hija, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pensábamos que te había pasado algo" le dijo su muy preocupado de lo que le hubiese pasado si no la hubiese encontrado.

-"Padre, estoy bien he conocido a una amiga y me gustaría que le dejen pasar cada vez que venga" dijo Nanoha un poco triste porque al final regresó al castillo.

-"Esta bien hija pero dime ¿cómo se llama tu amiga?"

-"Su nombre es Hayate Yagami, ella fue la que me cuido todo este tiempo".

-"Entonces está bien le agradeceré que te haya estado cuidando".

-"Gracias, padre".

-"Pero, no vuelvas a escaparte, hija mía".

-"Lo siento mucho padre, no lo volveré hacer".

Pasaron los días y Hayate visitaba a Nanoha para pasar el tiempo con ella y escuchar sus problemas, hasta que un día Nanoha dejaría de sentir ese vacío que tanto le dolía sin saber porque pero no por su amiga sino por una completa desconocida.

Para Nanoha era un día como cualquier otro, hizo lo mismo como todos los días, pero su padre tenía asuntos con el pueblo así que se la pasaría en el salón sentada escuchando los problemas del pueblo, pero de pronto por la puerta aparece una guerrera de ojos de color fuego muy hermosos y profundos con cabellera de color oro.

-"_Que hermoso es, me pregunto cuál será su nombre pero apuesto que debe de ser hermoso" _ pensó Nanoha.

Aquella guerrera se acercó al rey y le pidió poder alistarse en la guardia real pero Nanoha se había quedado hipnotizada con la hermosura de aquella guerrera. No la dejaba de mirar, claro esto no pasó desapercibido por la guerrera que también la había estado mirando de reojo.

-"Mi nombre es Fate testarossa" fue lo único que llegó a oír Nanoha ya que seguía hipnotizada por esos ojos tan intensos.

-"_Que nombre más curioso tiene, pero me gusta mucho" _pensó Nanoha.

Y antes de que se fuera se intercambiaron una mirada cargada de todos los sentimientos que tenían.

Sin darse cuenta Nanoha había rellenado ese vacío en su corazón siendo reemplazado por el amor hacia Fate.

-"Tengo que volver a verla y la única forma de hacerlo es hacer que pase los desafíos para sea guardia real".

_**Fin del segundo capítulo**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, se que querían que lo continuase pero pensé que estaría bien saber como se sentía Nanoha antes de conocer a Fate y por eso aquí esta esa parte espero no me matéis por retrasar un poco la historia.

Intentare actualizarlo una vez por semana bueno espero les guste y se entretengan un rato XD.


End file.
